My Little Pony Tactics
by SilverFox0ne
Summary: When I finished off Grima I did not expect to be pulled into Equestria. But that's what happened, I mean it wouldn't have been so bad if I was still human. Now I'm in a body of a colt looking at this strange Creature that looks like someone just put a bunch of random body parts from different animals together and called it good.
1. Prolog

My little pony Tactics by SilverBlaze0ne

* * *

prologue: Self-sacrifice

"Now Crow! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" I hear from the person next to me. I look at my foe and see my own face staring back at me. All of my mistakes from both time lines flashing before my eyes. I start to charge my dark energy into a Flux spell.

"Crow?! Wait, what-", my friend stutters.

"...What...What are you doing?",asks my future self with a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"For once, I'm glad that we are the same. Now I can give my life to save my loved ones."

For a minute he looks at me with doubt in his eyes then says, "You would not dare!"

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit upon this world are unspeakable... In some way I share the blame. It's only right we go together!" I state as I attack him with my spell.

As I watch him fade away I felt myself slipping from reality. "Crow! No!" I heard my friend cry.

"Thank you for everything, let the others know that my last thought was of them... may we meet again in a better life."

Darkness, nothing but darkness and emptiness all around me. 'Is this it? Is this what the after life is? Just nothing for eternity?' I thought.

"Well that was a fine piece of chaos if I do say so myself. I mean, how many other people can say that they were the destruction and salvation of their own world. Bravo." A voice said in the darkness.

I try to sense where the voice is coming from but to no avail.

"Who's there!" I yell.

"Who me? Well I'm the the god of chaos. The one, the only, Discord! Now I bet you're wondering what a god of chaos like me wants with you? Well, I've decided to use you as my fail-safe in case somepony figures out a way to stop me."

"Somepony... don't you mean someone?" I asked confused. "Besides, what makes you think I would help you; I've spent all of my life fighting against tyrants!"

"That's the fun thing about it, you won't have a choice. See I can alter your mind and flip your personality to its opposite. Now this is going to hurt, but try to bear through it." Suddenly I felt a lot of pain, then nothing.

"Now let's see, what shall I do with him?" I heard the voice that identified itself as Discord ask as I started to come to. I slowly open my eyes to see an unusual creature made up of different animals sitting on a throne. "Ah I see that you've woken up. Now, proper introductions can be made. I am Discord and you are Crow, the avatar of Grima, dragon of destruction yadda yadda yadda. Now before you say anything you should look at yourself." He says holding up a mirror while holding in a laugh. As I look in the mirror, suddenly I notice a bizarre, young, silver pony with a horn sticking out of its head and a flowing red and purple mane.

"What the-" I squeak out in a higher pitch voice. At this point, Discord is rolling on the ground laughing.

"You should see the look on your face, it's priceless!" As he is laughing, I get up on all four of my legs and take stock of my surroundings.

I see pink clouds with brown liquid falling to the ground, just like rain. There are weird rabbits with long legs wondering around while trees are hanging upside down. Suddenly I hear fingers snap, I turn towards Discord just to notice that he's walking towards me. "I've got it! I'll just take away your memories, then raise you to be my general. Now get over here!" 'Oh dung' I thought as I tried to get away, only to trip in my haste.

"Gotcha, now this wont hurt me a bit." Recalled Discord, as he put one of his talons on my forehead. I began to feel agonizing pain as I felt my memories fade away.

"Discord, let go of that colt this instance!" While the pain slowly fades, I look in the direction of the new voice and gasped. There are two ponies standing in the distance, one is white with multiple colors sifting in her mane, while the other one was dark blue with stars in her mane, both having horns from their head and wings in their back.

"Oh, more playmates! I was just about to make this pony my slave. Say how about I make you two my slaves also?" Discord asked the two.

"No we are here to put an end to your tyranny!" The white one declared.

"Haha-haha that's rich! So, you think you can beat me? The god of chaos? Now, this I've got to see!" Discord states as he reappeared on his throne without a hint of worry on his face. Suddenly a rainbow light emitted from the blue and white ponies connecting with Discord, turning him to stone.

"We did it sister, now ponies can live in peace!" The blue pony said.

"Hmm, who's colt is that?"asked the white pony.

"Excuse me young pony, but do you know where your family is?" The white one asked me. As I think about it, I realized that I didn't have any memory's before seeing them. I started crying as I felt despair welling up in me.

"No, I don't remember anything before you two showed up." I sobbed. The two of them looked at each other, and the white one came over to me and nuzzled my face to calm me down.

"My name is Celestia and this is my sister Luna. Do you remember your name?" She asked. I thought really hard but the only word that came to mind was checkmate.

I looked at her and said, "Checkmate."


	2. Chapter 1

My little pony Tactics by SilverBlaze0ne

* * *

Chapter 1: Chaos Cursed

It has been four months since Celestia and Luna saved me from Discord. I have yet to remember anything about my past or find my family. I am starting to think that I don't have any family. I have been living in the castle that the ponies built for Celestia and Luna, after they named them princesses of Equestria for defeating Discord. The town that has sprung up around the castle is named Everfree in hopes that they will never suffer another tyrant. Every day I go to school there because it is expected of a colt my apparent age. It is really boring though, because I seem to already know the information that the teacher goes over. I also find it hard to make friends with the other colts and fillies. They just seem so immature and I would rather read up on history or magic spells. Of course this has the two royal sisters worried since this isn't the typical behavior of colt. "It's been four months, if we were going to find his family we would have done it by now." I hear Celestia's voice coming from outside my room from afar.

Since it is a little hard to hear them talking, I decide to use the hearing spell, which allows me to hear them clearer.

"I know, but it doesn't seem right with me to just force him to live with another family. I mean, what if his family does show up, we would have to break up a newly made family. Which could possibly devastate him even more." Luna's voice answered.

"While I admit that is a possibility, I think that Checkmate needs a more stable environment to recover from whatever Discord did to him. Besides, the unicorn couple that want to adopt him have lost their foal and can't conceive anther one. So this is just what both sides need. I know you're getting attached to him but with our new duties as rulers we don't have the time to give him the attention and care that he needs." States Celestia.

"I still think that he deserves a choice in the matter." Luna grumbles.

The sound of someone knocking on the door fills the room.

"Can we come in." Celestia asks at the door. I sigh and put up the book that I was reading, _The anatomy of the races of Equestria_. I walk over to the door and open it up with magic.

"Hello Celestia and Luna, what brings you two to my room at this time?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Well, Checkmate, there's a couple of ponies here to see you, they are thinking about adopting you. I really think you should at least meet them. This might help you with your amnesia." Celestia says in a beseeching voice.

"But you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Luna adds quickly, giving a challenging look at her sister. "While it is true that this might help you, there's no guarantee that it will work. I don't want to push you into something that you don't want to do."

'Oh, seems that she doesn't agree with everything that her sister says. This is just a juicy opportunity to cause some chaos later.' Hm, where did that come from I thought as the two royals look at me waiting for my answer. "If you think it will help, I will at least meet them." I answer.

"Then let us go, they are eagerly awaiting their chance to meet you. The mare is the teacher of young foals in a town called Coltsfield, I think her name is Berry Shine. The stallion is the lead researcher in magic. His name is Sombra." Celestia says as we leave my room and head to the audience room.

"Now you don't have to go with them if you don't want to. If you feel uncomfortable we won't be disappointed or angry. "Luna adds. It is clear that she isn't exactly thrilled about this as out of the two of them I bonded with her more, as I would stay up late to read and she would keep me company. I really feel torn, on one hoof I really want to get better. On the other I don't want to leave the only friend I've been able to make. As I ponder this I start to feel a discomfort in my horn, as if I am building up mana to cast a spell.

"They are just through here are sure you want to see them?" Asks Luna as we get to the door. Both her and Celestia look at me with patient looks on their faces, both of them not rushing me.

"Let's go in it won't hurt to meet them, besides they came all this way." I answer. Celestia opens the door and we walk in. As I enter I notice the pair of unicorns waiting in the middle of the room. The stallion has a black coat and mane. The filly has a blue coat and purple mane. The two of them look at our direction as we stop in front of them.

"Your Majesties, " the stallion says bowing his head to Celestia and Luna. "Is this him?"

"Yes, this is the one we talked about. " Celestia answers. She then looks at me and says, " Go ahead and introduce yourself. "

"Hello, my name is Checkmate nice to meet you." I manage to stutter as I feel the pressure in my horn increase. The couple look at each other probably thinking the stutter is from me being nervous.

The blue mare looks at me with kindness in her eyes and says," There is nothing to be nervous about we wont force you into anything. My name is Berry Shine and this is my husband Sombra. We are very happy to meet you."

'Ugh this is getting sickening sappy, I think it's time to liven things up' I hear a familiar voice in my head say. Them my horn starts to glow and I feel the pressure release all at once. Suddenly the floor turns to chocolate, the unicorn couple shrink in size and Luna falls asleep. As I look around in confusion I hear laughter going on in my head. I start to feel disconnected with my body, as if I am no longer in control." Wow, talk about a change of view! Everything is so much bigger when I'm in the mind of a 6 year old body." The familiar voice spoke through my mouth.

"What's happening, this is chaos magic. Checkmate are you alright?" Celestia asks in a worried tone.

"Checkmate is not available right now, please leave a message at the gong. " I hear the voice coming From my mouth say as my horn glows with magic. Suddenly a gong appears and I feel myself hit it.

"Discord! How are you doing this and what did you do to Checkmate? "Celestia asks in confusion.

"Now, now my dear, one question at a time. Lets see, I'm projecting my thoughts and taking control of this body through the buildup of chaos energy in his horn. It seems that when stressed his unicorn magic clashes with his elemental magic generating chaos energy." Discord says as I am walking on the ceiling.

"What do you mean elemental magic?" Celestia asks in confusion, while looking up at me.

I feel my body stop and a list appears before me. "Let's see. Self indulgent monologue for no reason, check, now what's next." Discord mumbles " Ah yes, I propose a challenge. I will try to use this colt to cause enough chaos to free myself while you try to stop me. Doesn't that sound like fun!" He gleefully states.

"No, I will stop you here and now! I will not let you ruin his life for your own amusement." Celestia says firmly.

"That's the beautiful thing. Since I'm not really here and already turned to stone you can't really do anything to me. So lets set some ground rules, shall we. One: No using that rainbow beam thing you do. I mean, not that it is considered cheating, but it will probably destroy this body. I mean, I did infuse it with chaos energy, and I'm guessing that beam some how forces order from chaos. Now, if that is the case, and you do use it on him all you'll do is ether put him in a coma or kill him. Two: You have thirty years to stop me. That's how long it will take me to build up enough chaos energy to escape. And three: He will not know or remember anything to do with this game. I have already set a spell that erases his memories in this area. If you fail to uphold any of the rules, than his mind is mine. With that my time is up." Discord states as I feel everything fade away. The last thought I have before passing out is 'not againnnnn!'


	3. paralog 1

My little pony Tactics by SilverBlaze0ne

* * *

Paralog 1: Revelations

As Luna awoke from her forced sleep she noticed Celestia and Sombra looking at her with concern. "What's wrong? The last thing I remember is that Checkmate was talking to Sombra and Berry Shine and then his horn started glowing. Ah Checkmate! Is he okay? Where is he?" She asked while looking around not seeing him.

"Calm down sister, he is in a different room sleeping right now with Berry Shine watching over him. As to if he is okay, it seems that Discord can somehow take control of his body through the buildup of chaos energy in his body." Celestia stated to calm her sister's panic." Now Discord has started what he claims is a game. He is going to try to cause enough chaos to free himself from stone. He has given us thirty years to stop him, unfortunately he is using Checkmate to cause the chaos."

"Then what do we do? Can we use the elements of harmony to get rid of the chaos? " Luna asked. She looked at both of them and noticed them shifting nervously. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well when you used the elements on Discord all of the other things he did with his chaos magic returned to normal, but checkmate apparently didn't. So if that is the case I can only think of two reasons. One, he infused Checkmate's body with a portion of his being. Or two, he used a different kind of magic to alter Checkmate's body. Now I have examined the magic of his body as my special talent is sensing magical energy and I have discovered not only chaos energy, but seven other magical signatures! I'm sure I don't need to tell you how rare this is as even alicorns have at most four sources of magic. However I have only been able to determine what two of the other sources are. One of them is unicorn magic, the other is dragon magic." Sombra explained to Luna.

"Wait, dragon magic.. how is that possible?" Luna asked.

"I don't know sister, but it begs the question what did Discord do? " Celestia answered. " Luna do you think you can find the answers in Checkmate's subconscious? I mean you have the power to enter dreams and are not dreams products of the subconscious? "

"In theory I could find out if Discord only erased surface memories. I don't know what to look for, and there's no telling what kind of mental traps Discord left in his mind." Luna answered thoughtfully, then looks at Sombra. "You said your special skill is the identification of energy right? Do you think you could sense energy even in a dream state?"

"Yes I do believe that I can sense magical energy even while sleeping." Sombra answered after mulling it over for a while. " Am I right in assuming that you're proposing that you put me to sleep and pull me into Checkmate's dream?" He looks at Luna, awaiting her response.

Celestia, who had been listening to the conversation, decided to speak up. "Are you sure you can handle the stress of holding two conscious' stable in the same dream? It'll take a lot of magic to sustain." As she looks at Sombra with worry in her eyes.

"I can! Even if it puts a drain on me, I will not just stand by and let Discord do as he pleases with a young colt's mind!" Luna exclaimed irritability. Suddenly the air was filled with a dark foreboding feeling. The two sisters look at each other then to Sombra. He had a horror filled look on his face. "What is this aura that we are feeling? It is full of hatred." asks Luna, while looking around the room at everypony.

"I've never felt a magic this.. malevolent before. This power feels ancient and dark. The magical signature feels like Checkmate's but it is slightly different maybe we should-" says Sombra, while being interrupted by the sounds of screams coming from the throne room. They give each other worried looks and then rush to the throne room. What they see there sets them aback. There are guards laying everywhere missing limbs and blood is smeared all over the walls and floors. Luna and Celestia gasp as they had never seen such a gruesome sight in their lives, not even when Discord was in power. At the center of it all was Checkmate with a guard held in place with a dark purple mist.

"Hm, let's see.. has wings but doesn't appear to be able to manipulate his magic consciously. Just as useless as the rest." Checkmate murmured while looking at the guard. The guard started to shake violently and suddenly exploded in a shower of blood and guts. He turned around and saw the three other ponies in the room. "Ah more colorful horses to play with. This is quite the Outrealm that I've found myself in. Oh, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Grima the god of death and destruction, and you three are Celestia, Luna, and Sombra. Let's see are any of your bodies compatible with me." He lifted his right front hoof and the purple mist covered the three of them, making them unable to move.

"You're probably wondering you can't move or use your magic. Well since I have been forced to share this body with that miserable excuse for an other half of myself, I have discovered that you horses are reliant on your magic. In fact I hazarded a guess that if you were cut off from it completely that you would die, and wouldn't you know that I was right. This mist blocks off all of your mana pools."Grima states as he walks around them. "Hm I can't possess Celestia because she is the representation of the sun, so immune to this type of magic. Similarly, Luna is the representation of the moon and has resistance to the spell, I could possess her but it will take time. But, you, Sombra, are the most perfect host so I will go ahead and take your body!"

"Halt! Release their Majesties from this spell and surrender at once!" Ordered the guard captain, that had snuck up on Grima. Grima looks at the guard captain and sighs.

"You know just once I would like the good guys to actually do the tactical thing and not give away their advantage by announcing themselves. Oh well, not everyone can be a tactical genius." He stated while he raised his left front hoof and a ball of darkness appeared above it. At that moment the captain charged forward straight at him. Grima just flicked his hoof down and the ball of darkness hit the captain. The spell started to eat at his flesh. As the captain started to scream in anguish Grima turns back to Sombra.

"Now where were we? Ah right, taking over your body!" Grima opened his mouth and black smoke came spewing out right before his body fell to the floor. The black smoke then surrounded Sombra. Celestia and Luna watched without being able to do anything. They could hear Sombra's screams, which soon turned to laughter. The smoke and the mist that was holding them, disappeared and they were left alone in the throne room with Checkmate and all of the dead guards.


	4. Chapter 2

My little pony Tactics by SilverBlaze0ne

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmares or memories?

 _"Crow, Griffin rider behind you!" I hear somebody shout at me as I am engaging a myradon in battle. Thinking quickly, I push back the myradon and duck. I feel the wind pass over my head and look up to see that my opponent was decapitated by the ax of said griffin rider._

 _"Tuz do ven vaaz dii paal wah Dinok!" I chant while pointing at the griffin's wings. As I finish chanting, a pair of green wind blades appear and fly straight at the griffin. The blades hit its wings and severs them as the griffin flies over the cliff. The griffin and its rider fall to their deaths far below._

 _"Well, that's the last of them. Now we can get the kidnapped children back home to their families." I say to myself. As I turn around to thank the person who warned me about the rider, I stop in my tracks. I am suddenly in a forest that is on fire. As I am looking around at the forest, I hear a moaning sound coming from behind me. I turn to look at the source of said sound and see three bandits with bronze axes, though something seemed off about their movements. Before I could figure out what was off, two of them charge at me. I barely have enough time to get my sword up to block one ax. While holding the ax at bay, I hold my free hand out in front of the other bandits face and chant, "Qo dwiirok zeim dii hokoron." As soon as the incantation left my mouth, a big blast of lightning shot out of my hand and blast his head off._

 _Pushing the other bandit away from me, 'Quick what spell to use?' I think to myself. 'Wait that's perfect' "Yolos zu'u bolog hi ag pah wo kriist nau daar sik." I chant out while moving my hand in a circle. I finish the spell just in time as the bandit charges me again not detecting the Red, glowing runes that now lay on the ground before me. As he steps on the runes, their magic activates and summons a pillar of flames that incinerates him. "Okay that's two of them, now were is the last one?" I mutter to myself as I look around for the last bandit. "Let's see if I was planning on attacking myself, where would I strike from?" As I am pondering, I turn my back to the flames and I hear an odd sound from behind me. "Iiz alok nol su ahrk spaan zu'u!" I instinctively chant not a moment to soon, as I feel an impact through the ice that formed around me as I cast the spell." Well that was close. Hmm, it seems that I almost made a fatal mistake by over estimating my opponent's ability to strategize." I mull out loud to myself. "It's like they can't think of anything but attacking things right in front of them, almost like an enraged beast."_

 _"So this is what your original body looked like. Discord wasn't wrong about you looking better as a pony. Hmm, in fact, let's fix that right now." says a malevolent voice, as everything around me turns dark._

"Who's there?" I ask the emptiness, while trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness. I hear a chuckle coming from behind me. I turn around and see two glowing, red eyes staring back at me. With a yelp, I fall to my flank and I realize that I am on four legs again.

"Well that depends on who you ask. The Ponies call me, The Night Terror, the griffins call me Dream Eater, and the minotaurs refer to me as Nightmare. But as to what I am that would be the embodiment of fear, and I must say, you are an excellent provider of fear." The voice says as the eyes get closer. ' Wait some of those names sound familiar. Now, where did I hear about them from', I think as I ponder this mystery.

"Wait could you be the Nocnitsa? Hmm.. but if you are then that begs the question as to how you escaped from the dream stone that Starswirl supposedly trapped you in? Then again, as this is a dream, then you could just be a figment of my imagination? Hmm.. I wonder what a being, made of shadows, actually looks like. I mean, is that all you are? Shadows and glowing eyes? Or can you change your appearance at will to match a pony's fears?" I ask kinda of going on a tangent as question after question comes to mind. "Also, that brings me to another question, do you need to eat ponies fear to live or does it just give you more pow..."

" SHUT UP!" The shadow entity yells at me, rudely interrupting me mid sentence. "Let me get a word in before you ask another question. Yes I am the Nocnitsa and the Dream stone only stops me from entering the consensus of ponies. I swear you are just like Clover the Clever with all the questions." The being says with exasperation.

"Um, if the dream stone stops you from entering ponies dreams, then how are you here?" I ask thoroughly confused. I look around and all I see is darkness so complete that there is no way I am in the real world. I am brought back from my musings by laughter coming from the Nocnitsa.

"Have you not figured it out yet? You are not a pony." It says while laughing. I look at myself and then back at it with a disbelieving look on my face. "What, don't believe me? Well, that is your choice. Anyway, I am here to do a favor for Discord and leave before that self appointed guardian of dreams finds me, so hold still while I force you to remember all of your last life." I feel pressure in my head as I start to have images flash quickly before my eyes.

"Wake up. Checkmate please, wake up! " I hear a voice that sounds a lot like miss Berry shine's. As I look around, the dream starts falling apart.


	5. Chapter 3

My little pony Tactics by SilverBlaze0ne

* * *

Chapter 3: As the Snow Falls.

"He's not waking up! It has been three days, yet he still won't regain consciousness. Are you sure there is nothing you can do Doctor Blood Flow?" I hear Berry Shine's voice say as I start to come to.

"Yes, I'm afraid that all we can do is wait. If it wasn't for Discord destroying all of the medical journals and research in the old city of Arcadia on a whim, we would be able to help more ponies. But as it is, we have to rediscover medical science and magic all over again." A deep voice says that I figure belongs to the doctor. 'Wait, what name did he say destroyed the medical knowledge? Why can I not remember?! ' I ask myself while I try to open my eyes, but a sudden onslaught of memories make me close them again. ' Damn that is not the way that Henry said that the memory hex works. It is supposed to recover the memories of the subject through their dreams any where from two to six weeks depending on the amount lost, wait, I remember who I was!' I think excitedly before I remember that I am currently in the body of a young pony. 'Well this is worse then when Tharga miscast that love curse and made Frederick fall in love with me for a week. I'm just glad that Gaius isn't here to see this, I'd never hear the end of it. He would probably come up with a new nickname for me, never did find out why he called me bubbles.' I think to myself as I feel my consciousness fade away again. ' Come on I just woke up!'

 _I find myself in a cave of ice. I could hear the wind coming from the entrance and see snow falling outside. As I am looking around, I notice that there is a number of stalactites and stalagmites on the ceiling and floor of the cave in patterns that do not happen in nature. Surprisingly, I do not feel cold as I should, based on my surroundings. While I am pondering that my eyes fall on the only other pony in the cave." Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" I ask the mare in front of me in a worried, high pitched tone. She has fur as white as snow with a light blue mane and tail. It's been about two weeks since dad left to talk to the unicorns, and he still hasn't come back. My mom looks at me with concern._

 _"He should be back any day now my little snowflake. I am sure that he is just spending a couple of days looking for a gift for your birthday like he promised you." My mom told me, while looking at the entrance of our cave home. I hear hoofsteps coming from outside of the cave entrance. 'Maybe that's dad!' I think excitedly, and rush outside to greet him. "Snowfall get back here!" Mom yells at me as I exit our home. I look around outside but am only greeted with the sight of a dark blue furred stallion with a sky blue mane and tail._

 _"Oh, it's just you uncle Frostbite." I say dejectedly, disappointed that it is not my dad._

 _"Is that how you greet your favorite uncle, squirt?" Frostbite asks me with a raised eyebrow._

 _"You are my only uncle, and I'm sorry. I was just hoping that dad was back." I apologize to him. I look down at the snow, ashamed of my lack of greeting. I suddenly felt a hoof on my head ruffling my mane. I look up and see the smiling face of my uncle._

 _"That's okay squirt, I understand. But do you think you can go in and get your mom for me?" Frostbite asks me._

 _"Ok." I answer him and turn back to my home and run in to tell my mom. "Mom, uncle Frostbite is here and wants to talk to you." I say to my mom who looks mad. I look at her and try to figure out what I did to make her angry. 'Oh, I went outside without permission.' I realized after a moment. "Sorry mom, I was just thinking it might be dad and just ran out there." I apologize to her in hopes that she won't punish me for disobeying the rules._

 _"While I am glad you realized your mistake, I still need to punish you, so no friends over for the next week." My mom tells me with an authoritative voice, looking at me sternly._

 _"But mom, my birthday is in two days! What about my party?" I ask with worry in my voice. "You've already invited all my friends and their parents. Isn't it too late to cancel?"_

 _"You should have thought of that before you ran outside of the cave. Now, stay here while I find out what your uncle wants." Mom says as she leaves the cave. 'This is not fair I only went outside for a couple of minutes, and it's not like I would get hurt. Nothing else except the yaks live up here and they mind their own business.' I pout to myself._

All of a sudden I hear another voice. "I am trying to get into his dream sister, but somepony put wards around his psyche. This is not chaos magic but actual dream magic and a kind that makes me look like a rank beginner. Yes, I know we don't have time and that the room and his body is rapidly losing heat, but this will take a bit more time to get through." I hear the voice say from a long way off. I kind of recognize the voice, but its not coming to me. I look around and see a black void.

"What am I doing here, last I remember I was with mom back in the cave." I start to wander around the empty void when I suddenly hear a sound from behind me. As I am turning to try to find where the noise is coming from, I find myself back in the cave.

 _"What do you mean that my daughter is now engaged with the leader of the unicorns' son? I tell you Frost that for your sake that this had better be one of Glacier's jokes!" I hear my mom shout as the wind and snow picks up outside._

 _"I wish it was one of my brother's jokes, but the unicorns won't help protect us from the winter wolves without this." I hear uncle Frostbite tell mom._

 _"You know as well as I do that they just want to control the elements of wind and water, thats the only reason they would demand my daughter. If we send her to Arcadia we won't see her again! I won't lose my baby!" Mom yells back._

 _"We are between a couple of icebergs in the ocean here and we have no room to deny their demands. Not if we want to live through the next season." I hear my uncle's voice shout over the increased volume of the wind. "Now calm down Snowflurry, you're causing a snowstorm out here and we don't need to worry Snowfall any more than necessary."_

"So this is why we couldn't find your parents. Discord dragged you from the past and transformed you into a unicorn colt. But I see now that you are one of the fabled snowponies that disappeared shorty before the unification of the three tribes." I hear the voice say once again. As I turn around and see Luna, I come back to my senses. "I see you are finally free from the grip of the memory, Checkmate, or should I say Snowfall. It is time to wake up, you have worried everypony." Luna says as her horn lights up an light fills the void.

"So, your saying that this is her true form and Discord transformed her into Checkmate. Do you think that he meant for the entity that calls itself Grima to cause the chaos he needs to escape from his stone imprisonment?" I hear Celestia say as I come back to the waking world. 'Okay, this is getting annoying, why can't I remember that name and why did I forget half of that sentence. I have trained to remember everything I see and hear. Wait, did she say her?.' I think to myself as I open my eyes. I look down at my front hooves and see snow white fur.

"Can I get a mirror please?" I ask the room full of ponies around me in a much higher pitch voice then I've had for four months. Everypony looks in my direction in relief. I wait for a good fifteen minutes in silence waiting for an answer. With none forthcoming I decide to try again, "Can I please get a mirror?"

" I am not sure that's a good idea. You just woke up from a four day coma. The stress for seeing yourself could send you back into one." A brown unicorn stallion with a short green mane answers my question. This all but confirms that something definitely has happened to me.

I give the stallion my sternest gaze and angrily ask, "Can I please get a mirror so I can see what happened to me?" The stallion looks about ready to deny me but then Luna places a hoof on his withers and shakes her head. She then levitates a small hoof mirror in front of me. What I see is completely different from the face that I am use to seeing. Snow white fur covers a face that is more angular and softer at the same time. Eyes of ice blue stare back at me from the mirror, and a light blue mane with soft purple highlights drapes over my right eye. I look back and forth between the ponies in the room and the mirror a couple of times. "Well fuck my life!" I exclaim to the startled gasps from all around the room.


End file.
